lost but still holding on
by HarryxTomR
Summary: Born in 1662, Hadrian didn't think he would get out of his grandfather's grasp. His father abandoned him when he was one and it only got worse when his grandfather witnessed his accidental magic. At the age of five, he was almost swallowed by the flames but wished to be anywhere else, ending up in London, 1981. Harry is Carlisle's son! HP/EC Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

This wasn't something Carlisle would have imagined happening in his life. Looking down at his son, he let out a dry sob. His son would grow up without a father and there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way he could take care of him the way he was. He was barely holding himself back as it was.

His sweet baby boy. How he longed to be able to stay with him, but alas, it was not meant to be. The only way his child would grow was to leave him with his father. He was against it, but he had no other choice. He knew his father. He would raise his child as a replica of himself. He didn't want that under any circumstances.

His father was an evil man. He would strike down innocents, believing them to be witches and creatures alike. The one time he actually came across a vampire coven proceeded with him becoming what he was. He had been bitten when the vampires overwhelmed the group he had brought in with him. He had been one of the last people to go down and if it hadn't been for the vampires being full, then he would have been dead.

The real question was, would he rather be dead? _Yes._ His mind supplied for him.

He'd tried everything, all the while thinking about his poor child that he would be leaving behind. He had been selfish. He wanted to escape the life he been thrust into. He tried to drown himself multiple times without success, he tried starvation which did not end well for him. He even jumped off of a few cliffs but eventually he knew nothing would rid him of this existence.

Then, he found himself back to his home, staring down at his only child in sorrow. Why must faith be so cruel? Why must he be the one to suffer, and in turn his son? He didn't have any answers, but he knew he had to leave. He couldn't even give his child one last kiss before he left. He knew what would happen if he got any closer.

His bright crimson eyes were filled with heartbreak. Just one more time, he told himself. He wouldn't do anything to his child. So with that he approached the crib slowly, all the while not taking one breath. But, before he could go any further he heard the door to his home open and heard his father calling out to him.

He shot his child another longing glance with love, before taking anything he could get his hands on that belonged to his son. He stuffed an old blanket into his bag and with a last look at his son, he left out the window.

That was the start of Hadrian Carlisle Cullen's life, if you could even call it a_ life._

0o0

Back in the day, you had to get whatever you could out of life before everything came to an abrupt and unknowing end. Really, that could stand for any date, any year, but for Hadrian, just one day of doing whatever the hell he wanted was but a blessing, and a curse...

There comes a day for Hadrian, that was harder for him than any other day of his life. He was being accused of witchcraft by his very Grandfather. A _five_ year old. Now, Hadrian was used to his Grandfather pushing him around and harassing him about being a no-good spineless freak just like his dad, and that the only reason his father left him was because he honestly didn't want him.

Now Hadrian was pretty intelligent for his age. He knew his father had to have a solid reason for abandoning him. Actually, he wouldn't trust his Grandfather with any of his words. Everything that came out of that man's mouth were foul lies.

The one time he got a day to himself in a while, spelled the day his Grandfather finally had enough of him. He was outside, staring up at the skies when it happened.

_"Honestly, Alcott! Get down from there, you'll kill yourself!" Hadrian shouted out to his friend in the trees. "I'm younger than you, and even I have some sense not to do that!"_

_"Don't worry, Hades! I'll come down in a bit." Hadrian sighed as he looked up at the skies. He was five and even he was mature enough to know that climbing trees were dangerous. Alcott was only a couple years older than him at seven years old._

_"Whatever! I won't save you if you fall out of it!" Hadrian replied back to him. He could hear Alcott laughing up in the trees. "What?!" Hadrian asked him._

_"If say I really did fall from this height, how do you expect to save me anyway? You would never stand by and watch me pummel to my death." Alcott finished smugly._

_"If I can't catch you from that height, then I'd have to watch you pummel to your death wouldn't I?" Hadrian told him, smirking._

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming down." Alcott said, placing his foot on a branch, lowering himself down._

_"Be careful, I have a bad feeling." Hadrian said, standing up from his sitting plac_e.

_"Don't let your Grandfather hear you say that!" Alcott shouted at him, laughing._

_"Just for having a bad feeling?" Hadrian asked in question. He knew though. He knew what would happen._

_"It's unnatural to have any foreign feelings." Alcott said, almost half-way down._

_"I just don't understand." Hadrian understood though alright. "Just because I had a feeling?"_

_"Yes, you know that Hadrian." Alcott got out between breaths._

_"But, I just don-" Hadrian stopped when he heard a twig snap, "Alcott!" Hadrian felt like everything was in slow motion. Alcott fell and fell and fell, until finally he was so close to the ground that Hadrian pushed his hands out to try and save him._

_The only thing that happened was a blast of something coming out his his hands underneath Alcott making him float to the ground. Everything happened at once._

_"WITCH!" Alcott shouted, pointing a finger at Hadrian and got up from the ground as fast as he could and ran._

_"GET IN HERE BOY!" Hadrian winced. He knew, he knew, he knew. He knew what would happen next._

Hadrian knew and that was what prompted him to run as fast as he could from his Grandfather. He had no idea what was happening to him. He wasn't a witch... was he? But deep down he knew that he was. There was no way it was from his father so it must have been his mother. How no one knew about his mother he didn't know but what he did know was that he had to get out of there before his Grandfather... _No._

He didn't even want to think about it.

"Boy!" Hadrian's Grandfather shouted angrily. "I knew you were no good and a witch since you were born!" Lies. His Grandfather may have been mentally abusive but there was no way he thought that Hadrian was a witch his whole five years of life. His Grandfather wouldn't have stopped spouting about it or even already did what he did to every other witch to him.

As soon as he turned a corner, a startled squeak escaped his lips when a hand clamped down on him. He cried out and tried to wriggle out of the hold but it was too strong.

"Caught him!" A rough voice shouted out.

Hadrian's Grandfather walked up closer and nodded, "I will get everything ready, you bring him to the front. Get everyone out of their homes."

"No!" Hadrian's small voice cried, "I didn't do anything, please!"

"Shut up witch!" The man snarled out, gripping Hadrian harder, "Now cooperate and this won't hurt anymore than it has to."

Hadrian knew that the man was bluffing. He knew what happened to people accused of witchcraft. Hadrian shuddered and tears leaked from his eyes as the man dragged him to the main stake in the ground. When Hadrian looked up and caught a glimpse of it, he panicked and started to hit the man that had him in a hold. "Let me go, let me go, let me go! Please!" Hadrian broke down, trying to run but the man must have had an iron grip because Hadrian couldn't move a step.

"I warned you witch!" The man sneered, pushing Hadrian down on the ground and stomping on his leg, "You brought it onto yourself."

Hadrian whimpered in pain and tried to push the foot away from his leg but it kept coming down on him, kicking. Hadrian's eyes widened when the foot was brought back and then was planted right into his stomach. Hadrian was rolled over by the force of the kick and he started coughing.

The villagers crowded around, clutching their own children and staring down at Hadrian with contempt and disgust. Some were gasping at what the man was doing to a five year old but knew it was for the best if the boy was a witch. They still tightened their hold on their children though.

Hadrian's Grandfather appeared with rope and a torch in his hand, gesturing for the man to pick Hadrian up and place him at the stake. Hadrian was grabbed by the arms and hauled over to the stake.

"Mr. Samuel, may I tie him?" Hadrian's eyes drooped and his green eyes that always had a spark, distinguished. It was _Alcott._

Samuel, Hadrian's Grandfather, smiled. "Of course you can, young Alcott." The man that had dragged him over, took the rope from Samuel and gave it to Alcott, helping him tie Hadrian up.

"Please..." Hadrian whispered to his Grandfather.

Samuel looked at Hadrian with utter disgust in his eyes. "You are a disgrace to the Cullen name, begone foul witch!"

"No!" Hadrian cried out one last time. '_No! Father please help me!_' Hadrian thought helplessly. But all he got in answer was, '_He left because he knew you were a witch, he didn't want you because you were revolting to him._' That's not true! He knew his Father wanted him, he had a reason to leave. It was too late though to see his Father or call out to him because his Grandfather was approaching him with a torch lit with the bright, orange-red colour that would be his ending.

Hadrian gave up and slumped on the stake, awaiting the agony that was to come. The torch was thrown at him and as soon as the fire started to grow at his feet, he started to panic again. Tears ran down his face as he wished to be anywhere but there, anywhere, anywhere,_ anywhere_. And he_ was._

A woman with red hair and a man with round glasses would be in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Harry looked down emotionally at the bodies scattered around the battlefield. Voldemort was finally dead and he could finally live his life... or whatever was left of it. Harry's red eyes gazed down at his sweet friend Luna Lovegood.

He wanted to cry but he couldn't. It wasn't possible for him to cry but maybe that was a good thing. He knew that if he broke down then, he would be lost to his emotions and he had to stay strong for the survivors. He had to...

He stopped what he was doing and looked down at himself. They wouldn't accept him as he was. He was a dark creature, a vampire... they wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. If anything, that broke him even more.

Harry took an unneeded breath and thought back to his grandfather. Harry remembered him saying that his father had disappeared amongst a vampire raid. Hope rekindled in Harry's chest and he couldn't help but think that maybe his father was alive... well, not alive he supposed.

Maybe, he would finally get to meet his father. He didn't want to blind himself though, he didn't want to fill himself with hope and then have it dashed. He didn't think he would be able to take more heartbreak.

Harry looked around one more time, his gaze lingering on his close friends who had fallen. His unnatural crimson eyes lit up with sadness before he sped away, leaving everything behind for good.

His speed brought him to Diagon Alley. Hardly anyone was walking the streets and for good reason. Everyone had either joined the battle or went back to their home to hide from Voldemort and his death eaters.

Harry stood in front of Gringotts and took another unneeded breath. If anyone could figure out if his father was still here it would be them. He didn't know if the goblins would do anything for him after the dragon incident though. Maybe, he could formally apologize and give them compensation for their troubles.

Harry walked through the doors and immediately, he was assaulted with two goblins on either side.

"Mr. Potter, we have a dozen bones to pick with you," Griphook said, his clawed hand on Harry's arm.

"I would like to apologize, can we work something out. It was war, after all," Harry said, his red eyes trying to get through to the goblin.

Griphook stood there for a minute but let go, "We want everything fixed in Gringotts and that will cost you a pretty penny."

"How much, exactly?"

"At least 12 million galleons or more." Harry couldn't help but gape, "You have more than enough."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Potter's are one of the richest names in Gringotts along with the Malfoy family."

Harry didn't know anything about that. The only amount he had was the trust fund he was told that Lily and James had given him. Harry thought for a moment, "There are a few things that I would like you to do along with taking the money."

The goblin inclined his head, "What would that be, Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to know where my father is and if he is still here. Also, I would like you to take off my blood adoption to Lily and James Potter. As much as I love them like parents, I would like to take my original appearance."

"Mr. Potter. We didn't know you had been adopted..."

"Not a lot of people do," Harry responded back.

"Follow me." Harry followed behind the goblin into a room and he sat down across from him. "Place two drops of blood on the parchment..." The goblin stared at Harry for a second, "On second thought, place two drops of your venom on the parchment."

Harry nodded and began thinking about the blood running through humans, their veins pumping repeatedly and his fangs grew. Venom filled his mouth and he spat it out onto the parchment before swallowing the rest.

"Good, good."

He watched as the parchment formed words.

Name: Hadrian Carlisle Cullen/Deceased/Vampire _(Adoptive name: Harry James Potter)_

Mother: Annabeth Millard/Deceased _(Adoptive Mother: Lily Evans nee Potter/Deceased)_

Father: Carlisle Cullen/Deceased/Vampire _(Adoptive Father: James Potter/Deceased)_

"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed, "My father is still here!" The hope that had been in Harry became bigger and bigger until he was absolutely bursting with happiness. "Is there any way for you to see where he is?"

"There is a way but it will cost you." The greedy goblin said.

Anything as long as you can do it." Harry said, "Also, can we deal with my appearance before that."

The goblin only nodded before snapping his fingers. A few other goblins entered the room in black cloaks. Without even letting Harry know they were starting, the group began to chant. Harry just let them do what they were doing, feeling a little apprehensive.

He didn't know what was happening until he felt like a layer of skin had peeled off of him. He conjured a mirror in front of him and his eyes widened. He definitely missed the way he used to look.

His hair that was black before had been turned to a reddish-blonde colour. His facial features had changed a lot. Like Harry Potter, he had a more masculine appearance but as Hadrian Cullen, he still had his baby face and he didn't know how to feel about that. He would be stuck the way he was, after all.

All and all though, he liked the changes. It gave him a new beginning, hopefully with his father in it.

"Thank you, Griphook."

Griphook only inclined his head again. The group of goblins that had retired to the corner of the room, began to approach Harry. "We will begin to find the location of your father now. Drop another two drops of your venom on the parchment. Venom has similar properties to blood so it will be easier to find him if we use it."

Harry nodded and once again thought of blood. It was funny that the thought of blood was genuinely making him hungry now.

The venom dropped and he waited for the group to stop chanting before words began to form on the parchment.

_Carlisle Cullen - Location (Forks, Washington)_

Harry began to get even more excited than he originally was but he couldn't help but wonder why his father had moved to the United States. "Thank you, Griphook. I really appreciate it. Take the Galleons I owe you."

"I will, Mr. Cullen."

Harry wasn't used to being called a Cullen and realized that since the Adoption had been terminated, it meant that he was Hadrian now. He'd always liked the name Hadrian anyway.

Hadrian nodded again, "May your gold overflow."

The goblin's eyes widened at the words but recovered, "And may your enemies tremble at your feet."

Hadrian bid them goodbye and walked out of the bank feeling much better than he did in years. He knew he would be leaving some people behind but he wanted to meet his father.

He sped out of Diagon Alley and into the streets of Muggle London. Hadrian then realized he would have to take a plane.

He hailed a taxi, not giving the man a second look as he entered the cab. He could feel the fear rolling off the man in waves and that was when he remembered his crimson eyes. "Contact lenses," Hadrian muttered to him and the man felt a little calmer as he pulled out onto the road, "The Airport, please."

The man didn't grace him with a response as he drove down the road. It only took about twenty minutes to get there and Hadrian was feeling a little impatient. He entered the Airport and immediately purchased a one-way flight to Seattle.

When he had entered the plane and sat down, a few doubts lingered at the tip of his thoughts. Did his father not want to see him? Would he turn him away? Was it true that his father abandoned him? Was his grandfather right? He didn't know what to think so he told himself that whatever happened, happened. If his father turned him away then he would have no choice but to... He didn't have anything else left in the world, everyone he knew was dead and the ones that had survived wouldn't want Hadrian in their life.

Ten hours went by and he didn't think he had been a worse situation than the one he had just been in. The plane had been filled with humans and he hadn't eaten since before the battle. The only thing that he could think about was the sweet blood that was around him and at one point, he had almost lost control but he didn't breath a single second after that. The scent of blood was too much for him.

As soon as he had entered the Airport, Hadrian made his way outside and into the woods. He stayed on the outskirts of the woods, waiting for a human to pass by and soon enough they did. It was a man that looked to be in his thirties.

Hadrian didn't want to kill him but it was the only way. The blood called to him as his eyes turned a deep black in colour. Venom dropped down his lips and without further ado, he bit savagely into the human's neck, savouring the taste.

He couldn't let the human turn into a newborn, so he finished the man off and dropped him next to a bush where the police or someone could find him. He took out his wand and healed the bite on the man's neck, before creating knife cuts. They would think someone had stabbed him.

Refreshed and ready to go, Hadrian hailed another cab and they drove to Forks, Washington. A nervous feeling formed in Hadrian's stomach and he didn't know what to do. Would his father be happy to see him? Would... would his father even remember him? Vampires were notoriously known to forget their human lives.

Did his father even remember him?

Hadrian shook his head of the thoughts. He would find out soon.

They passed a sign that said '_Welcome to Forks_' and Hadrian shook himself of the nerves. "Stop here," Hadrian said, passing the money to the driver.

The taxi driver looked at Hadrian weirdly, probably wondering why he wanted to get out in the middle of nowhere but complied.

Hadrian watched as the driver turned around and disappeared down the road. He could already smell other vampires in the area and wondered if his father had a coven. He followed the scent and came upon a beautiful house amongst the woods.

Hadrian was taking way too many unnecessary breaths but he couldn't help it as he approached the house. The vampires were on the other side of the door and they knew he was there. Hadrian paused for a second before knocking.

Quickly, the door opened. He was met with a group of vampires with bright golden eyes. "Hello," was all Hadrian could say. He felt like he was put under a microscope and they were inspecting him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A woman said. She had long blonde hair and Hadrian couldn't help but think of Malfoy.

"Um..." Hadrian said ineloquently, "I'm here to see Carlisle Cullen?"

"Dude, was that a question or a statement?" A big, muscular vampire asked and Harry couldn't help but take a step back at the imposing figure.

"Uh, a statement?"

The huge guy burst out laughing, "This guy is a laugh... my name is Emmett!"

"Hello, Emmett," Hadrian said.

"Who are you?" The blonde woman asked again and Hadrian looked down.

"I think it would be better if you brought Fa— I mean, Carlisle Cullen here before I say anything."

"Sorry, little dude, but Carlisle is working at the hospital for another hour," Emmett said, hitting Hadrian on the shoulder playfully.

Another woman with pixie-like hair piped up, "You can come in and wait for him."

Hadrian's eyes widened and he nodded happily, "Thank you."

"My name is Alice, by the way." The pixie-like woman said.

Hadrian was brought to the sofa and as he sat down, he thought of something, "Is this your entire coven?"

Emmett shook his head, "No, little dude, Edward and Jasper aren't here right now as well as Esme."

Harry nodded but the woman with blonde hair shot Emmett a glare. They didn't speak any more until they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"He's here," Alice said and Hadrian waited with bated breath as his father walked up to the door and opened it.

Hadrian couldn't help but stand as quick as lightning with a whispered word of, "Father," on his lips.

Carlisle Cullen's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Carlisle had just finished his shift when he had gotten a call from Alice, letting him know that they had a visitor. Carlisle was curious because of this stranger as he didn't show up at all in Alice's visions.

He bid goodbye to his co-workers and made his way outside and into his car. He had a feeling something big was going to happen in the future centring around this one person. Alice had told him that the stranger was looking specifically for him.

He knew many people in his long life and whomever he knew, his family also knew. If they didn't know who this man was... that meant he, more than likely, didn't either.

Alice also said that the man had blonde hair and red eyes. Which mean that he was probably a nomad. Carlisle turned into the parking lot of his home and exited the car. Immediately, he was assaulted with a scent so powerful and familial that he felt like his non-beating heart had given a lurch.

He sped to the door, opening it as quickly as he could and when his eyes landed on a young man with his features, his eyes widened into saucers.

"Father?" The boy said and Carlisle froze, daring to believe that this was his Hadrian... his little boy.

Carlisle slowly inched forward, barely believing his eyes, "H-Hadrian? Is... is that really you?" Carlisle asked softly. He wanted to engulf the boy in his arms but he had to be sure.

"Yes! It's me... I have a lot to explain." Hadrian returned, a solemn look on his face. Carlisle couldn't help but bring his gaze over every inch of Hadrian before he sped over to Hadrian and brought him into his arms.

He knew... he knew this was his boy. He could smell the familial scent all over Hadrian. This was his son. "Son... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you, I..."

"No! I know, Dad. I've always known you didn't abandon me even after grandfather painstakingly tried to ingrain it in my head. He—" Hadrian explained but was cut off.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Rosalie demanded. Carlisle looked over at his children and he noticed that Jasper and Edward weren't there amongst them.

"Rosalie, please!" Carlisle said painfully. He wanted to have time with his son... he still couldn't believe his boy was here with him.

"But, Carlisle—" Rosalie persisted.

"It's alright, Dad. You can explain to them what is happening, I will be sitting here." Hadrian said.

Carlisle wanted to do no such thing but decided against demanding them to leave so he could reacquaint with his son. "This—" Carlisle gestured to his son, "—is Hadrian, my biological son. When I was turned, I had to leave him when he was only about a year old. It broke my heart but I was afraid of hurting him."

Hadrian cut in, "Trust me, it wouldn't have made a difference," he said darkly.

"What do you mean, son?"

"Grandfather—" Hadrian said, screwing up his face in disgust, "—was under the impression that I was a witch and had to be burned at the stake; I was five."

Carlisle's dead heart sunk. He couldn't imagine what his son had to go through since he had left. Alice gasped and Emmett gave his son a sad look. Even Rosalie shifted in her position a little. "How dare he —?!" Carlisle hissed, "I knew leaving you with him wouldn't be good for you but I hadn't thought he would...!"

Hadrian's crimson eyes gazed down at the floor, "My best friend turned me in... Alcott his name was. He was climbing in a tree and I told him to get down or he might fall but he wouldn't listen. Last going off, he really did fall and I used my magic to help him to the ground."

"You really do have magic?" Carlisle asked, amazed.

Hadrian nodded, "As soon as I used it, Alcott shouted out that I was a witch and that was when grandfather heard him. I ran but someone caught me and then they brought me to the main stake—" While Hadrian spoke, Carlisle could see him reliving the memory. It made him sad that Hadrian had to go through such hardships, "—and then..." Hadrian stopped for a second to take a pointless breath, "Alcott asked grandfather to tie me. I can still remember the vindictive pleasure he had while doing it, can you believe it? I saved him and he wanted to kill me!"

Carlisle's molten gold eyes turned down and he sat down next to his son, bringing Hadrian into his chest. He didn't know what to say, "I... I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"It's not! If I hadn't used my magic then—"

"No, if it didn't happen then it would have happened in the future. My father— your grandfather was an evil man. I can't believe I left you with him, I can't..." Carlisle wanted to cry but he couldn't and that made him frustrated.

"Anyway," Hadrian continued, "Grandfather approached me with a torch and—" Hadrian gave a choked gasp at this, "—he said that I am a disgrace to the Cullen name."

"That's not true!" Carlisle immediately shouted, "Don't believe that, you're my son; a Cullen."

Hadrian nodded, "Anyway, he lit the stake and I remember wishing that I was anywhere else but there and I ended up in the future, 1981."

Carlisle couldn't believe what he was hearing... time-travel? He couldn't believe it but it was staring right at him in the face. His son wouldn't be there sitting next to him if what Hadrian was saying wasn't true.

"What have you been doing since coming to the future?" Carlisle asked, not gracing the time-travel part with a comment. It was only him though that had the sentiment.

"What! Time-travel, you've got to be kidding!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Carlisle, he has to be lying."

"I believe him, Rosalie." Carlisle said, "Also, he smells like family. That's more than enough proof that this is my son." Carlisle smiled at Hadrian.

"Dude, you're my brother now!" Emmett shouted, his arms coming around Hadrian and patting him on the back. Carlisle didn't miss the flinch that the action caused.

"Yes! I get to go shopping for my new brother." Alice interjected, excitedly.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile proudly at his children. He was confused though by Edward and Jasper's absence. Esme had gone away for an architecture project in Seattle and hadn't come back yet. Carlisle remembered that Esme had said she would be back in a couple of days.

"Where are Jasper and Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper is hunting and Edward is with his human," Rosalie said, disgust lingering on the last part.

"His human?" Hadrian asked.

"Edward met a human at school who's blood calls to him and he doesn't understand that the human is his singer. Edward believes that Bella is his mate." Alice explained.

Hadrian nodded in understanding. "Can you continue, Hadrian?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, of course. Anyway, a man and a woman found me when I travelled to the future and they adopted me. Their names were Lily and James Potter and they renamed me, Harry James Potter."

Carlisle didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, those people helped his son out when he desperately needed it but on the other, he didn't like the fact that his son changed his name. Hadrian was his son and as much as he was grateful to the Potter's, Hadrian would always be a Cullen. "Do you go by that name now?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not anymore. The adoption has been terminated and the only thing I share with the Potter's are their vaults." Carlisle nodded, "So... when they took me in, there happened to be a prophecy about a boy that would time-travel in time to the future and defeat the greatest Dark Lord of all time. That was me, frankly."

Carlisle could only stare, "They put you in a war?" Carlisle demanded, "How dare they!"

"It's alright, Dad. The Dark Lord is dead now, I killed him." Hadrian said, smiling happily. Carlisle didn't like that his son had killed people and the fact that his son had crimson eyes told him that the Dark Lord wasn't the only person Hadrian killed. He felt sad that his son didn't have him around to lean on before. "I lost many of my friends in the war though," the smile turned to a deep frown.

They only thing he could think was thanking every entity in the universe for the return of his son; that Hadrian lived to see him. That was when Carlisle heard a car drive into the parking lot of their home. "That's Edward," Carlisle commented lightly.

"And his pet human," Rosalie couldn't help but bite out.

Hadrian couldn't help but snort at Rosalie's retort. Carlisle shook his head and continued to hold his son in his arms as they heard footsteps approach the door. The door was slammed open and Edward stalked in with Bella behind him, her face an expression of confusion.

"Carlisle, what's that smell?" Edward had a look of deep longing and complete confusion at his current predicament.

"What do you mean, Edward?" Carlisle asked. Hadrian looked up at him and Carlisle could only smile as he patted his son on the back. "There is a lot to explain but I want you to meet my biological son, Hadrian Cullen."

All of a sudden, a low growl was heard and all eyes turned to Edward as Carlisle met eyes with him. Carlisle was confused by Edward's behaviour but didn't comment on it. Hadrian's grip around him tightened as his eyes turned a deep coal.

Carlisle could only watch as Hadrian glared at Bella and shook his head. Carlisle guessed that having Bella here was testing his son's hunger, so he stood up, ready to bring his son somewhere Bella wasn't but another growl entered the air... a louder one.

"What has gotten into you, Ed?" Emmett grinned, patting him on the back.

Edward's gaze didn't leave Hadrian's until he heard Emmett's voice. Edward cleared his throat unnecessarily, "I... um... have to..." Edward's gaze went to Hadrian again, "Bella and I will be up in my room. You can explain everything later," and not one person commented on how unusual Edward had acted or why his hand shook as he pulled Bella up to his room except for Rosalie.

"Anyone else going to say anything about how weird Edward was being just now?" Rosalie brought up. The room continued to be quiet though. The only thing Carlisle caught was how his son continued to trail his eyes on Edward's back as Edward walked away.

Carlisle had a feeling this was only the start of trouble.


End file.
